The present invention relates to a toy flying saucer and relates more particularly to such a toy flying causer which will automatically turn into a normal position and keep flying in such a normal position once it is thrown in the air.
In order to reduce possible wind resistance so as to keep flying longer, regular toy flying discs are generally made in a flat, thin and round shape with a recessed hole disposed at the bottom. This structure is no longer attractive. Further, while throwing a conventional toy flying disc, the recessed hole therein must be disposed at the bottom. If a conventional toy flying disc is turned upside-down while throwing to the air, it will not fly through the air in a stable manner.